


Love Is Breaking

by Harpalyke



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: AU Hades wins, Angst, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Clearly, the Fates do not want Hercules and Meg to be together unless it's in Hades' plans. But if it's in Hades' plans, it will be far from the romantic night they've both dreamed of.
Relationships: Hades/Megara (Disney), Hercules/Megara (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Love Is Breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltraUltra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraUltra/gifts).



Meg had sold her soul to Hades—for the second time—for Hercules and she would never have him. The worst, most painful part was that he wasn’t even trying to find her, according to Hades. Hades was a liar, likely telling her that to torment her. Yes, this was the most plausible scenario, but many months passed with no sign of Hercules. He was not coming for her. 

Not that he could enter Mount Olympus, Hades’ and his monsters’ new lair. Perhaps Meg was being unfair. When Hercules had been defeated by the cyclops, she’d traded her short-lived freedom to keep him out of the Underworld. She had known this meant Hades would own her again and take her away. Hercules had known it, too. Yet as the vitality flowed through him, restoring him to the health of a mortal—no less and no more—he’d simply watched her go. 

Meg blinked away the moisture in her eyes, returning to the present. She was seated on a bench in an elevated courtyard, empty save for her and a fountain of oozing molten lava. She kept her eyes on it, letting the intense orange glow beam into her mind and burn away the images of Hercules. 

“Ah, there you are, my sweet peach,” said a familiar, drawling voice. 

She didn’t have to turn to the source to know it was Hades. He’d been ignoring her lately, busy wreaking havoc on Thebes and surrounding kingdoms just for the hell of it. As much as Meg hated hearing of the turmoil and destruction, she had to admit she preferred him to be occupied with that rather than with Hercules. Or with her. 

Hades walked into her line of vision, his mouth set in a tight line: She hadn’t greeted him properly. “Master,” she sighed, sliding her rear off the bench and easing her knees onto the rough stone floor of the courtyard. 

“That’s better,” he said, extending a hand to help her up. When she was standing in front of him, she forced herself to look in his eyes. If they were not completely blank, they were sparkling with malice, like when he was hatching a ruinous plan. Now there was only a glint, Meg was relieved to see. He had an urge and she was to fill it—business as usual. 

Sure enough, Hades’ claw-like hands were on her shoulders, sliding her dress down her lithe form until it was a pile at her feet. Despite the heat emanating from the fountain of lava, goosebumps covered her bare skin from the cool wind skating over the clouds. 

“Ah,  _ yes," _ Hades hissed, a wicked grin spreading across his face. His hands gripped her ample breasts and squeezed. Meg tried not to wince, gritting her teeth as his pointed fingers dug into her flesh. “Your curves never cease to delight me.” 

Meg could do nothing except stand still and let him trace her figure with his palms, giving her hips a squeeze, then her ass. She closed her eyes, blocking out his leering face. Sometimes, to a certain point, she could pretend the hands were Hercules,’ welcome to explore her. 

Until a pointy, rough finger slipped in between her thighs and right into her cunt. In and out he jabbed it, a poor attempt to get her ready for him. Meg breathed slowly, relaxing enough for her body to gather its meager arousal. Less than a minute later, Hades gave up, sat on the bench, and patted his lap. 

“Come here, my darling, time to put on a show for me,” he ordered, cocking his dampened finger. “I want to see you bounce.” 

He pulled aside his robes, letting his cock stand erect. From where she stood, Meg could see the veins wrapped around his thick shaft pulsing, begging for touch. Her touch, since that was her role now. She’d offered Hades her soul, but these days he only wanted her body. 

Rubbing the goosebumps off her upper arms, Meg approached him and climbed onto his lap. Thankfully, the heavy fog served as a curtain around the courtyard, so nearby monsters wouldn’t see them. Hades liked to invite a monster audience from time to time, to remind her they could use her for worse. 

It was difficult, especially in this position, for Meg to fit him inside her, but the monsters’ absence helped her stay relaxed. Once she was fully atop him, her cunt stretched around his throbbing cock, Hades did not hold back. His claws clasped her ass and his pelvis slammed into hers. 

“Yes, that’s it, my little slut,” he said with glee, tilting his head back. “How I love the feel of that eternally-tight cunt.” 

Meg locked her knees and gripped his shoulders to prevent him from impaling her. It was futile: Hades leaned up and clutched her tighter, pumping into her until she thought she’d break in half. He buried his face into her bouncing breasts, his hair-flames scalding her chin. Guttural cries burst from her throat, mistaken for pleasure. 

“What a filthy little whore. Can’t get enough cock, can you?” Even in the throes of pleasure, Hades managed to sneer at her. 

She ignored it and kept her eyes closed. Just when she was slicked up enough to fully take his cock without crying in pain, Hades held her tighter and released a load of come as thick and burning as the lava flowing behind them. Catching her breath, Meg heaved herself off of him and rooted around the ground for her dress, pressing her thighs together to slow the stream leaking out of her slit. That, too, was futile. 

“Until next time, my precious little doll,” Hades told her, pinching her cheek as if he hadn’t humiliated her enough. 

Meg waited for him to leave before pulling on her dress and heading to the washroom. What she really wanted to do was climb into the fountain and let the lava scorch the filth he left all over her, even if it turned her to ashes. 

Much later, when all had gone dark and quiet, Meg crept out of her chamber and up a winding staircase on the very edge of Mount Olympus, normally guarded by a short, pudgy monster with three rows of sharp teeth in a mouth wider than the rest of his body. This monster was nowhere to be seen, so Meg was able to enter the small enclosure at the top of the staircase, which held a dome with a view into Thebes. More specifically, a certain area of Thebes, where Hades could keep an eye on his nemesis. 

After these forced encounters, Meg’s yearning for Hercules was particularly strong. She’d managed to hold off getting a glimpse of him since she’d discovered the dome, but tonight she was too weak, too vulnerable. 

There he was, sound asleep alone in his bed, apparently unfussed over Meg’s fate. Why would he be? She’d aided Hades in his plan to kill him. Now that he was no longer a threat, Hades only wanted to keep watch over him. And torment her with him, though Meg was only tormenting herself, gazing down at him while he slept. Why, gods, why did it have to happen like this? 

The images of their last interaction invaded her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. That blissful afternoon, his winning smile both on his lips and in his eyes, clear of scorn until he’d found out the truth. Then they’d clouded with distrust, his mouth set like he’d never smile again. But one day he would, at a girl who deserved it. A girl who was not Meg. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her knees buckled. She took a step back from the dome and crumpled to the floor, bringing her knees to her chin. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her loose, long red hair fell in a curtain around her; her whole body was hugging itself, wracked with despair. 

And that was how Hades found her, sobbing and rocking back and forth next to the dome showing a sleeping Hercules. “Well, well, well,” he said softly. “What do we have here?” 

The question was rhetorical: It was obvious Meg was lamenting over her lost love. Trying to convince Hades otherwise was pointless. Of all his flaws, stupidity wasn’t one of them. His footsteps advanced, an ominous sign that Meg wasn’t responding to appropriately. Surely she would be punished, so what did it matter anymore? 

“So you want Hercules, do you?” His voice was strangely calm, considering Meg was forbidden to even speak Hercules’ name. “Well, let me go get him.” 

Meg’s head snapped up. “W-what?” 

In response, Hades engulfed himself in flames and vanished. She jumped to her feet, swiping at the air as if she could bring him back.  _ Oh gods, what have I done? _ Hades seeking Hercules out never resulted in anything good. 

She dashed to the dome and pressed her face against the glass. Hercules was still asleep, the blanket gathered around his waist. Though he no longer had his god-like strength, his body was still chiseled. Heat flooded Meg’s face as she felt a brief pinch of desire between her legs. This was not time to gawp at him like a lovesick—

A flash of blue light flooding the dome preceded Hades’ appearance next to Hercules’ bed. The latter slept on until the former snapped his fingers, conjuring a white flame. It fell upon the sheet, lighting it on fire. Hercules finally woke up and stumbled out of bed, eyes wide with fear. Hades’ head tilted back and though Meg couldn’t hear anything through the dome, Hades’ cackling laughter echoed in her ears. Yet Hercules listened to whatever he was saying, brows furrowed. Then he took a step forward, willingly accompanying him. 

“No, no!” Meg shouted, pounding on the glass. “Don’t go with him!” Of course they couldn’t hear her. Another flash of blue light and she was staring at Hercules’ empty bed, the blanket charred and blackened.

Meg turned her back on the dome, a shaking hand flattening over her pounding heart. This was all her fault. What if Hades decided he’d had enough of Hercules’ existence and sent him to the Underworld prematurely? His end of the deal was not to, but Hades wasn’t exactly true to his word… 

The corner of her eye caught a shadow in the doorway, causing her to startle, her hand flying from her chest to her mouth. A short, plump figure stepped forward—the monster who usually guarded the dome. “Master Hades has requested you in the courtyard at once,” he told her in a high, raspy voice. This close, he looked a bit like Phil, the memory of whom clutched at her chest, for he, too, reminded her of the good times with Hercules. 

“At once,” he repeated with impatience when Meg didn’t make a move. Letting out a deep breath, she went down the staircase and made her way to the courtyard, her heart beating faster with each step. 

She was relieved but not surprised to find Hades and Hercules in the courtyard waiting for her. If Hades was planning to kill Hercules, he’d do it in front of Meg because he was...well, he was Hades. 

The sight of Hercules in the flesh nearly brought her to her knees again, the yearning spiking into her like thousands of needles. The two men stood with their arms crossed, faces blank. Meg seemed to be the only one with any emotion at all, which was rather embarrassing, but it wasn’t like she could help it. 

“Hercules.” Her whisper was laced with pain. 

Hercules granted her only a split-second glance before turning to Hades. “You said she’s not well. What’s the problem? Or is this another ploy by the both of you to harm me?” 

His words were a swift paddle against the needles, driving them in deeper. On the contrary, Hades found them amusing. “Why would I want to do that, boy? You’re a mortal with no powers, nothing special. No, I brought you here not to punish you but to reward you for staying out of my way. And you won’t leave here until you take it.” 

Meg’s confusion was mirrored in Hercules’ face. Hades had a plan, evidenced by his lit-up eyes, but that plan actually rewarding Hercules was doubtful at best. 

Hades waved a hand toward her. “You want her, yes? Well, sorry to inform you, but she’s mine. However, out of the kindness of my heart, I will let you have her for tonight.” 

Meg was still frowning. As much as she wanted to spend time with Hercules, the night was half over. There was not much they could do at this time other than sleep. Sleep or… 

The intention sank in, threatening to topple her to the floor yet again. “No, no, no…” She stared hard at Hercules, but his non-expression didn’t change. 

“You—you can’t,” she stammered. “You can’t possibly expect us to…?” 

Of course they didn’t answer. Hades was still focused on Hercules’ reaction, or rather, his lack of one. A tense minute passed before the latter stepped forward, closer to Meg. Yet he still would not look at her. 

“What are you doing?” Meg yelled at him, losing patience. “Why are you not telling him—?” 

He looked at her then, and her voice died in her throat. His eyes were full of contempt, just like the last time they were together. 

“I caught her crying over you, boy,” Hades prompted. “She wants it just as badly as you do, so go on and give it to her.” 

Meg backed away in horror as Hercules advanced on her. Hades was semi-correct: She did want Hercules but not like  _ this. _ She wanted him in a bed with love and smiles shared between them, not with that look in his eyes and Hades watching their every move, practically drooling. 

Only when Hercules’ large hands circled her waist did she feel a tingle throughout her body, raising more goosebumps independent of the cold. “Please don’t do this,” she whispered. “I sold my soul for you.” 

“Yeah, right,” he snapped. 

“Come on, Hercules, be a man!” Hades coaxed, pumping his fist. “Get that dress off and get to the good shit already!” 

“Don’t listen—!” Meg began, her shrill voice cut off when Hercules grabbed her nightdress at the chest and tore it in half. She reached up to slap him, but he caught her by the wrist and pushed her backward until the back of her legs hit the bench. 

“No, stop, Hercules! I don’t want this!” 

“But I want it,” Hercules responded, freezing her in place. He was looking her straight in the eyes now, his own sheets of ice. “Do you think I care what you want anymore, Megara? I want to leave here and I want this. Now sit on the bench.” 

“Atta boy!” Hades cackled and clapped, ignored by the both of them. Meg was so stunned and horrified, her rear met the seat and she could only stare, wide-eyed. What on Earth had happened to the man she loved? For the first time, she understood just how much Hades had defeated him—he had taken not only Hercules’ strength and dreams but a little bit of Hercules himself. 

_ Don’t cry, now is not the time to cry, _ Meg said in her head as Hercules lowered himself to his knees in front of her. “Lift her legs and check out that cunt,” Hades suggested. “It’s quite a sight.” 

Hercules complied and Meg closed her eyes, also defeated. She hated Hades but more than that, she hated herself for letting things go so far downhill. 

When her legs were pulled apart, her lower lips also parted and she felt warm fluid trickling out of her slit onto the bench. Not arousal, for she wasn’t aroused at all. It was the last of Hades’ seed that hadn’t come out in the bathtub. 

“Ah, yes,” Hades sneered, pointing to the small puddle. “I enjoyed her earlier.” 

The look of pure disgust twisting Hercules’ features ground Meg’s heart into fine dust. For a moment it seemed like he’d changed his mind, but then he slapped her sharply on her cunt, eliciting a cry from her and a whoop from Hades. 

“Whore,” Hercules spat, shaking his head. 

That released the floodgates and Meg didn’t even try to stop it. Openly sobbing, she jerked to the side to loosen his grip but it didn’t budge. “No, please, Hercules, please don’t do this!” 

“Hush.” Hades’ hand clamped over her mouth. “Don’t listen to her. Soon she’ll be dripping wet and begging for more.” 

“Get away,” Hercules told him flatly, pushing his hand off Meg’s face. Her heart lifted, thinking he was not going to proceed, but then he pulled her to her feet and spun her around so that she was facing the back of the bench. And then she was gripping it, his hand on her back, pushing her down. 

“I don’t want to see her face,” he explained to Hades, making her cry harder. While he held her hips and shoved his cock into her, she ducked her head and wept. 

“That’s it, hurt her,” Hades was coaching. “Use her till she’s limp, boy!” 

Hercules thrust into her deeper, wrapping her hair around his fist and yanking her head back so hard, she feared her neck would snap. On the bright side, his cock was not as thick as Hades,’ somehow less invasive despite her resistance. A hand—Hades,’ by the claw-like fingers—smacked her ass once, twice… 

Meg was slicking up again, overcome with heat. As awful as this situation was, Hercules’ rough, relentless cock pounding into her was awakening jolts of pleasure and spreading them throughout her body. The last bit of tears dripped off her jaw as her face scrunched up, her muscles stiffening, the edge of climax just moments away… 

She let out a yowl as she came, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the bench, muscles locked in place. Evidently, Hercules finished in the same second, for she was filling with hot seed for the second time that evening. Feeling like a real whore, Meg clamped her legs together and collapsed onto the bench. 

“Now wasn’t that enjoyable, eh?” Hades hooted, slapping Hercules on the back. “You sure had a good t—what on earth are you crying for, boy?” 

Meg looked at Hercules and saw that he’d dissolved into tears, looking back at her with horror. His handsome face was crumpled and patched with red blotches. “Meg,” he choked out, reaching for her. Instinctively, she recoiled, hugging her knees. 

“Oh, this won’t do,” Hades sighed, rolling his eyes. “Come on, let’s get your sappy ass back to Thebes.” He gripped Hercules’ upper arm and they both disappeared in a particularly bright flame. 

Trembling, Meg hobbled back into the washroom for another intense scrubbing. It took twice as long, since she felt twice as dirty as before. Hercules’ scent clung to her skin, weighing on her chest and churning her stomach. 

Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the courtyard in a new nightdress, a large rock of dried lava from the fountain in hand. The plump monster guarding the dome was asleep, so she got up the staircase and into the room without a hassle. With fresh tears pouring down her face, she approached the dome, ready to hurl the rock at the glass. 

Just as she was about to release it, the flash of flames returned, depositing Hades a few feet away. She assumed he’d try to stop her, but he simply crossed his arms and nodded. “Go on.” 

Meg clutched the rock in both hands, biting her lip. Then it dawned on her: Hades no longer needed to watch Hercules—he had defeated him entirely. Hades turned to leave, done tormenting Meg for the evening. Or so she thought. 

“You know, he really does love you,” he called over his shoulder before walking out. 

Meg peered into the dome. As if confirming Hades’ statement, Hercules was seated on his bed with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. “I hope it was worth it,” she hissed, raising the rock. 

However, she couldn’t bring herself to let go. Her hands, sore from holding the bench so tightly, shook from the weight of the rock. Eventually, she set it down, leaving the dome, in which Hercules still sat in the same spot. Maybe one day the hurt and this absurd yearning would fade and she’d smash the done to pieces, content with the latent memories of him tucked into the back of her mind. That would take time, to dash the hope of them being together. 

No use for hope now—well, she could at least hope Hades was done playing with her for the near future. All this effort to avoid the Underworld, she thought bitterly, when being Hades’ slave on Earth wasn’t much of an improvement. 


End file.
